


Sexual

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Songfic, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota struggles to try to keep her attraction to her Professor strictly intellectual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and I don't own Star Trek.
> 
> Story Notes: Inspired by the song Sexual by Amber which you can view on you tube at http://youtu.be/W9ebS85Kfyw

_Don't you know that when you touch me baby that it's torture…_

 “Here is your PADD Cadet Uhura.” Commander Spock spoke softly towards her, holding out the compact personal access data device in her direction. Engrossed with work on a computer screen, she reached out to take it without looking. She looked up instantly and met his brown eyes when her fingers brushed his upon taking the PADD. Nyota could feel a blush slowly warming its way to her cheeks. She looked away shyly as she sat it down upon her desk.

“Thank you, sir.” She commented with a soft tone.

“No thanks needed Cadet. Your work was more than exceptional. It was a pleasure to read.” The Commander replied before turning around and attending to the other students in the computer lab. Nyota smiled when she was sure he was across the room. For the remainder of the period she couldn’t concentrate on her work because all her thoughts were on him.

 

_Brush up against me I get chills all down my spine…_

Much to her roommate and best friend Gaila’s dismay, instead of going out for a hot date on Saturdays, Nyota liked spending her Saturdays at an antique library. Stored in climate controlled rooms were rows and rows of actual books. Each patron had to wear gloves just to handle them. Nyota loved the smell of the paper, the weight of the books, and the feel of the leather even through the thin white gloves. She would walk down the aisle randomly picking up titles if they caught her eye. The classics were her favorite and she often stayed until the library closed.

Nyota found a book of poetry and opened it to read. She read silently to herself as she slowly walked down the long empty aisle. She was so absorbed that she didn’t notice a figure standing with its back towards her and collided against their back. Worried for the book more than herself, she scrambled to catch it before it hit the ground. The stranger not only caught the falling book but caught her falling body as well.

 

_When you talk to me it's painful…  
You don't know what you do to this heart of mine…_

Nyota looked up and met Spock’s deep brown eyes with her own. He was holding her close to his body with one hand while holding the book in the other.

“You must be more careful Ms. Uhura.” Spock advised as he looked her over to make sure that she wasn’t hurt. She noted his use of her name due to their informal surroundings.

Nyota stared back at him dumbfounded. For what seemed like an eternity, Spock held her and Nyota was perfectly okay with that. She didn’t expect to see him here let alone at this library. In fact, she went to this library which was out of the way from the campus just to not run into him. She knew it was silly to have a crush on a Commander. She knew nothing would become of it but that didn’t stop it from happening. Every time she tried to get away from him, they always seemed to run into one another. It was as if they were being pulled together by gravity.

“I’m sorry, sir.” She finally managed once she found her voice.

Spock tilted his head to the side which she had come to learn to mean that he was contemplating something and he started to slowly lean towards her. Nyota’s heart raced within her chest. Upon hearing footsteps, they both bolted up to their feet. Nyota nodded and rushed to put as much distance between them as possible leaving her book forgotten in Spock’s hands. Spock looked down and traced to gold etched lettering on the leather before returning it to its proper place on the shelf.

_I confess I watch your mouth move baby when you're speaking…_

Nyota was often amazed that she wasn’t failing Commander Spock’s class. She took notes as if on autopilot. She would hear his words but she wasn’t really listening, not all of the time. Nyota would carefully watch his lips when he gave his lectures to the class. The way his thin lips puckered with certain words and how he would lick them in between pauses distracted her completely. She often wondered how soft they would feel against her own. Sometimes she wondered if Spock knew when she was day dreaming. He would occasionally look her way and she could see the subtle upturn on one corner of his lips to which she took as a subtle smile. Nyota looked away immediately to try and focus on actual note taking. This was happening in his classes way too frequently.

 

_Study your body when you walk out of the room…_

Nyota regularly ate her lunch in the teacher’s lounge away from the noise of the student cafeteria. She was allowed to do so because she was a teacher’s assistant. She sat alone looking over assignments that needed grading. Commander Spock also ate lunch within the teacher’s lounge because it was quiet. He walked in and acknowledged her with a nod. He began walking her way when another teacher called his name. With a look of reluctance that he didn’t try to hide, he walked away and joined the teacher at another table. More teachers joined their table and started talking to one another. Nyota sighed to herself and went back to grading.

When the final bell rung to signify that lunch was over, the teachers stood up and cleaned their trays. They filtered out of the room one by one but her eyes weren’t on any of them but upon Spock. Every move of his body was fluid, graceful, and deliberate as he walked. His instructor uniform hugged him like a fine tailored Italian suit which made it harder to keep her eyes off of him. Before leaving the room he looked her way once more and that subtle smile tugged at the corner of his lips once more.

_Don't make this one dimensional_  
The way I feel is sexual  
The way I feel is sexual  
It can't be intellectual  
The way I feel is sexual  
The way I feel is sexual  
When you're next to me 

To Nyota, her friend Gaila was acting stranger than usual. Gaila had stressed that she would be out for the weekend leaving the room all to herself and that Nyota needed to stay put. She said someone was coming over, possibly to drop off some homework but Gaila never really did much of that which made her suspicious. Nyota in her short shots and tank top nevertheless did what she was told primarily out of curiosity. She turned on some music and sighed from boredom as she waited. She would much rather be doing some shopping or at the library. Then she figured the library might be a bad idea because she might run into you know who again.

Anything would have been better that didn’t involve her staying in the boring dorm room and fantasizing about who she couldn’t have. What started out as a school girl crush had evolved into something else entirely, something she didn’t want to admit to herself just yet. She decided to distract herself from her thoughts and boredom by cleaning up around the dorm. She stopped when she heard the door chime. Nyota crossed the room and pressed the button for the door to slide open. She suddenly went speechless when the door fully opened. There in front of her in a more casual Starfleet uniform was Commander Spock.

“May I come in?” He asked with his hands folded behind his back.

Nyota stepped aside to allow him to enter. She was now glad that she spent all that time tidying around the room. Spock walked around looking at various decorations and images on the walls. He turned around and looked her over. Nyota instantly became hyper aware of her white low cut tank top that showed off her cleavage and her red shorts that were suddenly too short and inappropriate. She never showed much skin in school thanks to the cadet uniforms and her current attire made her feel very exposed. She wouldn’t have cared or minded if it was anyone but Spock.

“You look…” Spock began as he stepped closer, closing the gap between them. “…stunning.” He said reaching out and moving her long hair which was usually tied up, off of her shoulder. His hand gently trailed down her arm until he touched her fingertips with his own.

“I have a confession to make.” He said in a tone that was more soft and relaxed, unlike the tone he used when giving lectures. “I have known for quite some time about the infatuation you have for me.”

“You have?” Nyota blurted out in surprise. The smile at the corner of his lips wasn’t so subtle.

“Correct and I confess that it is indeed mutual. My attraction to you is more than just intellectual.” He admitted as his eyes read her face for her reaction. When she smiled, he felt more at ease which reflected in his posture.

“So, would it be okay if I kissed you?” Nyota asked boldly as her eyes focused on his lips. He licked them slowly before replying.

“Yes.” He whispered and instead of waiting for her he leaned close and kissed her first.

Nyota wanted to do this for a very long time. She often fantasized about doing just this, kissing him and being kissed by him. She also fantasized about doing much more and those fantasizes were coming to the forefront of her mind thanks to the feel of his skillful tongue in her mouth. Nyota pressed her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands moved down her back and held her close by her waist as the kiss deepened. She didn’t want to seem frustrated but she wanted him for so long and so bad that she couldn’t keep her thoughts from becoming sexual.

As soon as she felt as if she were becoming light headed he pulled away. His lips were swollen and his eyes were wide. Before she could say anything he picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her long slender legs around his waist. She felt him shudder when she licked and traced his ear with her tongue. Nyota moaned and arched her back when Spock settled on top of her on the bed. He was undeniably aroused and huge as he pressed between her legs which were still wrapped around his waist.

Moving against her, Spock licked and kissed her exposed neck. His hand trailed down her side, down to her knee and then up her thigh where it stayed. She writhed under him in pleasure, running her hands through his hair as low moans escaped her lips. This was really happening. She couldn’t believe it was real but if it was a dream, she did not want to be woken up, not now. He was going to make her cum just by rocking against her and she didn’t want that. She wanted him naked, hot and pulsating inside of her. She wanted to feel his bare skin against hers.

Spock pulled away rapidly and before she could question his actions, her shorts were being yanked off and tossed to the floor. Spock leaned in, holding himself over her with one arm. She couldn’t see but she heard the familiar sounds of buttons being popped and a zipper being pulled down. He was so quick with his movements that she couldn’t catch her breath before she felt herself being filled by him completely.

“Spock. Spock.” She moaned with her eyes closed and head tilted back.

It felt so good having him slowly slide in and out of her that it was almost torture. As much as she liked it, she didn’t want it slow and sweet, yet every time she opened her mouth, a moan would come out instead. Countless of times she imagined being fucked by him. Her mind would wander in the library and she’d imagine what it would be like being fucked by him against the stacks so hard that they would knock down books. She‘d often imagine being fucked by him on his desk in his office while still in uniform and him holding her mouth as she tried to keep quiet. Nyota wanted to sit on his desk and feel his lips upon her as he pleasured himself. She wanted to be on her knees in front of his chair and trace every hot long inch with her tongue. She even thought about him fucking her on the desk during class so that everyone could watch while he claimed her and she loved it.

“Nyota! Your thoughts! Your….” He stuttered and all control left him in that moment. It was as if the dam finally broke.

Her thoughts and fantasies were overwhelming. Spock became savage, pounding hard and deep into her body with almost inhuman speed as he growled and moaned. He was squeezing her hips nearly to the point of bruising and she didn’t care. All she could do was hold on and pray for the mattress to not break as he fucked her into it. His moans were sexy and filled the room as well as hers. Nyota clawed his back through his uniform shirt as her climax drew near. She tried to vocalize and let him know but he kissed her roughly, possessively as soon as she opened her mouth. He kept going and going, pushing her to the edge until it felt like she was going to burst. Nyota cried out, arching her back as her body locked around him; her inner muscles squeezing all around him as her orgasm electrified her whole body. She heard him call her name as if it were from a distance as his climax quickly followed hers.

Her ears rang and in her sated daze and she could feel him climb off of her. She turned her head on the pillow and looked at him. Spock reached out and brushed her hair away from her forehead and behind her ear.

“You have a very active imagination. Your mind is one of many things that attracted me to you. That attraction became increasingly difficult for me to ignore.” Spock spoke gently.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Nyota said and smiled back at him. Spock gazed upon her beautiful face and felt content.

“So am I.”

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please fave and leave kudos if you enjoyed. Please subscribe to my author updates from my profile. Thank You


End file.
